My Little Poké
by AnimexXxLuvver
Summary: Let's just say he is her little Poké. -Soulsilvershipping


**Title: **My Little Poké

**Summary:** Let's just say he is her little Poké. -Soulsilvershipping

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokémon._

* * *

Silver stood there panting ever so slightly. He needed this! He needed to become stronger!

He's been out there for a few hours, not caring whether if it was nighttime or anything. He only cared about his and his Pokémon's strength.

_I've got to do this! It's the only way!_ He thought as he harshly yelled commands to his Pokémon.

As he was training, he didn't notice the gerastic change in the weather. The wind picked up speed and dark clouds started rolling in. Almost immediately, tiny droplets began to pour.

Silver glanced at the sky angrily before sending his Pokémon away. He took shelter under a tree and cursed throughly, not caring whether someone heard him.

_...Damn, you rain! Now I have to wait until the storm passes!_ He huffed angrily and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

After what seemed like hours Silver stood up and started pacing around the tree. The rain hasn't stopped but looks as if it would go on for eternity. "How much longer?! Why did this have to happen now?!" Silver screamed in anguish.

Suddenly, the rain unusally got lighter. Silver looked up to the sky before muttering inaudible things. "Finally. Now, this training starts again."

He threw out the Pokéball and waited for his Pokémon to appear but nothing happened. Silver picked up the Pokéball and started shaking it. "What the? What happened to my Pokémon?"

He threw it again, only resulting in nothing. He picked the ball up and brought it close to his face. Nothing seemed wrong with it since he used it just before the rain. Frustrated, he threw the ball to the ground.

The next thing he knew was just a blur before everything went black.

* * *

Lyra was walking around hoping to find some new 'friends' as she would call it. She made it into a clearing and up ahead was a forest.

"I wonder if I'll meet someone here." Lyra asked out loud.

Lyra headed into the forest and cautiously glanced around. A rustle in the bushes made her jumped and caused her running deeper into the heart of the forest.

Thinking she was a safe distance, she casually started walking again expect being much more cautious. _I wonder what that was? But who knows, it could be dangerous._ She thought.

Lyra threw out her Pokéball and appeared Ferligator. "Toot!"

"You're going to be staying with me for a while. I'm getting a little creepy out being here alone."

Ferligator happily agreed and followed Lyra. They explored the forest which surprisingly wasn't that much inhabited of Pokémon since they never encountered one yet.

"Hmm, I guess nothing's here. What do think, Frel?"

No response.

Lyra turned to her right and saw no one. To her left, no one. She turned around only to find nothing again.

"Ferl! Where are you!"

Lyra walked around a bit calling out her Pokémon's name before something blue caught her eye. She dashed into that direction to find her Pokémon gnawing on something.

Taking a closer look, she noticed it was a Pokéball. "Hey, Ferl. Could you let go of that for a sec?"

The Ferligator dropped the fully covered saliva ball an danced around Lyra. Lyra gave her Pokémon a weird look before taking the Pokéball and cleaning it throughly.

"There. All finished." Lyra held the shiny, spotless Pokémon in her palm. "Now I think it's time to know what it is."

She threw the Pokéball and a 'poof' was heard before a loud thud quickly followed. The 'thing' muttered curses which made Lyra's eyes widen like saucers.

As the smoke disappeared, a large siloettute could be seen. The shadow moved toward Lyra, who took a few steps back.

The next thing she knew Silver appeared with a not-so-happy look on his face. Lyra blinked a few times before staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Silver said annoyingly.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What are you doing, Silver? And what happened to the Pokémon?"

"What Pokémon? I don't see anyone here but us and _your_ Pokémon." He simply ignored her first question. Lyra frowned slightly.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"How should I know? I don't rememer anything but coming out of that Pokéball. Something happened to my Pokémon."

"Wait, you came out of that Pokéball? How?" Lyra gave a curious glance.

"How the heck should I know? I ain't no damn psyhic!" Silver sneered.

Lyra looked taken back before she suddenly gave a smile. "Now you're mine."

Silver raised an eyebrow in irritation. "What do you mean 'I'm yours'? You don't own me." He scoffed.

"Well, yeah I do since you came out of _this_ Pokéball." Lyra said, gesturing to the Pokéball in her hand.

"Whatever. I ain't nothing to you, so leave me alone."

"Yeah you are." Lyra smiled and walked up to him. She hugged him and giggled. Silver stood their not knowing what to do or how to reaction. Coming back to his senses, he tried shoving the girl off.

"What are you doing?! Get off me!" He shouted with a blush.

Lyra ignored his protests and hugged him tighter because one thing was on her mind: You're my little Poké, Silvey.

* * *

**Aww! The end of this chapter was very cute to type! ^,^**

**So, how was it for this one-shot? Like? Hate? Love?**

**Please review! It would be greatly appreiciated! Thank you! (:**

**Minna~! :3**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


End file.
